Total Drama Lost Quests
by CraigDogH
Summary: In a mystical realm of heroes and villains, lays... pretty much a Dungeons and Dragons meets Total Drama. a total of 13 heroes/villains can be welcomed into this fantasy-filled adventure, with several Classic contestants as Quest Stars, and tons of paths for our new OC heroes (and/or villains) to choose with many twists and turns in store for them. (APPS CLOSED!)


**_For as Your most grand quest begins..._**

_...You're traveling into the long forest road, only for the dark and misty nightfall to soon come into the foggy woods, but soon ran into an old wooden signpost; only pointing left to a deeper darker trail, further in the pitch black woods. To an abandoned woodcutter's cottage where travelers could rest in, along next an old crummy tavern just further off too. and right to a clearer field with high hills and only a few trees where rumors say lays a wise wizard's lair and but pass it towards to where a far-off kingdom still stands and is sure to be welcomed into the castle's courtyard..._

_Down the deeper darker trail, further in the pitch black woods, the frosty winds were only getting stronger, for the high jeweliy colored leaves were covered in a blanket sheet of frost. A long traveling stranger from a far with the age of 23, had never felt more melancholy to be alone in the surrounding darkness... Suddenly he sees a strange bright glowing orange light from just a slight corner of the dirt road..._

_She starts to draw out her trusty battleaxe, which she calls Slayer, preparing herself from whatever was around the corner, to soon hear a strange echo of tip toeing from the other side. The stranger than began herself for battle, as she raised her axe at the coming light and hollered "I hoped you'll wouldn't be wise enough to avoid a hassle with me!" As she about to strike hard at her known to-be foe, The orange light then started dying out..._

_Revealing itself to nothing more than a slightly tanned white-skin 19 year-old green-eyed elf of 5"4 ft, wearing green pants, a green sleeveless vest, brown leather shoes, a satchel, and black cap covering all except his white bangs. The elf was crouching, eyes shut tight on the dusty ground, out of great amounts of fear for what was to become of himself to be victim of axe-wielding maniac, screaming with fright "Please, i beg you! Don't kill me, Here! take this bag of money I swindled" He tosses a small white bag of over 40 gold coins to her feet. Luckily, after seeing how harmless he seemed, begging for mercy, The stranger lowered her axe and said to him "Okay, okay now! I'm not going slay you."_

_With those words heard from his pointed ears, the elf slowly opens his eyes to from darkness to soon see a 5"7 ft dark-brown eyed, pale skin, freckled woman, with short Shaggy hair of brilliant red, wearing black skinny trousers, green long-sleeved t-shirt, black thick sleeveless puffy jacket, thick protective brown leather, Armour underneath jacket covering her main body and arms, black combat boots, and iron gauntlets. She soon picked up the bag of gold from the road and ask him "Swindled, huh?"_

_The elf immediately hopped off the dusty ground to his feet, proclaiming "Swindled? who said swindled? No, I said s...si...Singled! Yeah, I; **Randall Killion; **singled out the last of the money that was stolen by those no-good... uh... Bugbears!"_

_"Bugbears?..." She asked, with great doubt "...and do you wouldn't know where this bag belongs to?" Asking him with a sly fox-like smirk and lightly spinning her axe. "Um... maybe?" The elf answered with a sheepish grin. As the caught-frighten thief was now leading the axe-wielder to the rightful owner of the white bag, through the pitch-black woods... while trying to levitate the bag of gold from her strong hands..._

_...Only to soon see from starry sky, a climbing smoke from a chimney of a huge 2-story cottage, with 1 window at the top and 2 around the bottom of the front, along 4 wooden steps and a minor stack of chopped fire-wood all to a side of the cottage. As they approach to the door of the cottage, The Axe-wielder noticed that the surroundings of wooden door seemed to be all pushed and crunched in, but regardless, they steped inside the even darker room of the cottage._

_Inside the cottage was a huge rustic but rather dusty living room, with 2 coaches, a cotton rug, a huge stone fireplace, filled with hot-sparking black coals. The room was filled with several small broken wooden carvings of all kinds of animals and creatures from craved hedgehogs, all kind of critters, a lion, 3 tigers, 2 bear, a 4 wolves on the coaches, small dragons, to an even an sleeping ogre. likely to be sold away for the owner's profit. Near the door, was a flight of stair to a balcony of the second floor; with 2 doors of bedrooms and 2 other doors under the balcony, was a washroom to the left, and right door towards the fire-wood..._

_...Where a young man of 22 years old, 5'10 feet tall, with short brown hair cut hair, bluish-silver eyes, and pale greyish skin; was carrying a piece of wood, suddenly walked inside the cottage, wearing a light brown sweater and boots, a blue vest and socks, Grey pants and belt that carries a hunter's knife and a wooden axe, leafy gloves, a crystal skull necklace, and brown leather bracelets. The man dropped the piece of wood in deep shock of seeing strangers inside the cottage, but she quickly showed him; the white bag, saying "No need to be scared, I'am **Ingris of Redwood**, I'am also known to **Ingris of Battleaxe**, and **The Stormer**, as well."_

_"So you are storming in his cottage!" a new unheard voice replied. The 3 strangers quickly turned their heads to see a 20 year-old young woman with pale skin with freckles dotting her face, light-hazel brown eyes, and dark brown falls-n-waves to about her mid-back parted to the left. Wearing a blue shirt with elbow length sleeves a black vest, black pants and black boots, a small silver sea shell necklace, a black belt around her waist holding her silver sword, knives, and quiver of arrows. The young woman was now arming herself with her silver bow, all silver colored but only the knives are actual silver._

_"Much as I like a good challenge, I'm not here to rob this man, he was." Ingris said, pointing to Randell. "So you were going to harm him, while he steals his gold?" The woman thought, as starts aiming straight at Ingris... when suddenly another new voice was heard, only this voice sounded rather small and tiny."No, No, she was just going to give the gold back... even though it's not his gold." The voice said. "What! Not his gold? You mean this isn't his cottage? and who else is here! Cause now I 'am going to harm someone" Ingris shouted, Randell was tip-toe away behind some of the carvings from Ingris's fury._

_Flying over the archer's head, a 2 inches tall fairy suddenly appeared, She is skinny and childlike in build with no chest to speak of, has mildly tanned skin as she is outside all of the time. Her skin is far too perfect for someone who lives in the wild- one of the perks of being a fairy. Her wings are a pale green, slightly pointed at the ends and glitter in the light, she has green eyes, which get gold flecks in them, with wild blonde hair, about shoulder-length and completely tangled up and comb in her hair, wears a ring on a chain, a dirty Victorian-like nightgown white dress with ripped sleeves, the dress skirt finishes just above her knees, and bare feet. She was then flying all-over the inside of the living room, looking at every detail of everything and everyone._

_The fairy than flow straight at the wooden floor, next to Ingris's feet, and grew, and grew, and grew, until she was 4"10 ft tall, with the gold flacks gone, her wings folded away and hide them under her clothes, with everyone seeing how She often has flowers or leaves in her turbulent hair, and set her mouth in a pout "You're going to harm me; after saving your half-dwarf like skin? I should have just kept quiet and enjoy the show." The fairy huffed, rolling up her sleeves for a good fight in a stare-down with Ingris._

_"You're a Halfling?" The young woman, ask with great confusion and lowering her bow." Can I please, say something?" The young man yelled, they ladies were now quiet and turning their heads to him, finally giving him a chance to speak. "Look we all got off on the wrong foot... can't we all just get along, I'm **Gregory Thorntaker.**" Gregory said, introducing himself to the Young woman, and offeringa peaceful handshake with a simple smile. no sooner she saw his peaceful charm, The young woman's freckled face began to smile back at him, putting away her bow, and giving him a welcomed handshake._

_"Hello Greg, I'm **Availia Snigver**... um, that Is If you mind If I call you Greg? cause If I can, you call me Ava or Lia for short, you know both being the name slip in half kinda me, because I'm a halfling too but that's another story and am I talking to much?" Availia asking a bit bubbly, losing her tough attitude. "Well... I don't think so, and if you really don't mind, can I think Ava is a really nice name." he answered. "Thanks... and who would you be, young fairy?" Availia asked to the fairy; still staring up at Ingris. "**Ivy Bloodmoss, Princess Ivy of yadi yada.**" Completely ignoring Availia._

_"A princess? wow, and that's Ingris of Redwood, and she was only just trying to do a good deed." Gregory explaned. "last time, I ever going do something like that again..." Ingris Stated, still staring down at the fairy, ignoring Randell as he's slicking himself out of the cottage, only to have his satchel snared to the floor, by one of Ingris's throwing axes. "...But He's right, we should get get along, so that we give this Randell Killion what he gets for tricking me!" Ingris said, pushing Ivy aside and ready to slice the elf up with her battleaxe. "Oh this outta be messy" Ivy said, as she covers her eyes, just in case._

_"Now wait a minute, I found gold coins fair and square, there was nobody else here, I didn't say it was his, you're the one who just assumed." Randell replied shivery. "Wait... if no-one else was here, than who started the fire?" Gregory asked puzzled. "You mean it wasn't you?" Ingris asked even more puzzled, as Randell tries to pull his bag off the pinned floor. "Oh! That would the ogre." Ivy said, while covering her eyes, answered Greg's question, oblivious to everyone's shocked faces._

_"OGRE?!" Randell hollered with great shock, and as he managed to pop his satchel off Ingris's small axe, he stumbled backwards towards the thought to-be sleeping ogre craving, only to start moving,asa brown red ogre with leather pants and boots, brown cut off hair, His bandaged up fists starts rising,He stands at 8 feet tall, for He is actually lean for an ogre with a slight tubby belly, and waking up from struggling slumber, opening his one light green eye and his other black eye._

_"Who disturbs my slumber?..." He asked in deep hollering voice. "AAAAHHAH!" Randell screamed and ran, tripping and breaking on a lion, tiger, and bear craving, and then stumble over the 5 wolf cravings... only... they were starting to move as-well, for these large gray and brown, 7 ft tall, furry sleeping beasts with dark grey claws, and long bushy tails were really Dire wolves! Randell ran right behind Ingris; knowing how tough she is, that she could take on 20 ogres. "Dire wolves; there like wolves but they're Dire!" Randell whispered in fright. _

_"...Ugly doggies will have no match to; _**Vurdirk Mor, Beast of Bearnest!" **He calmed, _As he was handing forwards them, he unknowingly shoved the huge broken pieces of the lion and bear cravings into the stone fireplace, creating a bright burning orange glow, creating huge massive shadows of the craved beasts, far larger than Vurdirk himself, as the ogre soon noticed this sight, He raised his arms covering his eyes, with actual fright and fear._

_Availia was the only one to have realized this, while Ingris believed he was just trying to act scary, as she lunges towards the horrified beast, and Randell crawled right behind Ivy; who was still covering her eyes. "No, wait!" Availia yelled. But Ingris quickly strikes at Vurdirk, only to slight miss his leg, and onto the floor. The frighten Ogre, quickly see what was left of the tiger craving, grabbed it, and used it as a club against Ingris, as sling their weapons back and forth at each other, while the rest of the group watched this unjustly battle, but also defending themselves from the Dire wolves. "Greg, listen to me, I know we just met, but you have to trust me, when I say that Ingris can't kill him!" Availia yelled. "What! but..." Gregory stuttered. "He just got scared, scared of the fire and the shadows, He was using small pieces just keep himself warm! And It was the Dire wolves, that must have got the woodcarver to abandon his home!" she theorized. "Well...Well..." Gregory was stuttering over this whole mess..._

_...Suddenly, at the front, came a dwarf! He has black hair, blue eyes, a forger's tan, He is 4 feet tall and quite muscular, though he is bald he as a full braided beard that goes down to his lower chest. Wearing brown robes on but under them is his chain link shirt, with a steel chest plate that has a golden cress on it. He has gauntlets and along with a leather war skirt, dark steel boots, and a chain helmet. Holding A two handed Battle axe and two smaller throwing axes. He as a holy amulet on his neck and a golden ring, a back pack and chains he as around his waist, a holy symbol on his back, and a fire tattoo going up his right arm. Observing the situation, he rushes toward the group. "**Calvarus Thadon,The paladin of the mountains, **Is here to help and serve you out of this predicament!" As a Dire wolf jumps straight at Ingris!_

**_...TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_Guest Stars for Next Chapter: ?_**

**Gregory (Greg) Thorntaker**; ? Hunter** - (CraigDogH)**  
><strong>Calvarus Thadon<strong>; Dwarf Warrior** - (zombiefear101)  
>Ivy Bloodmoss<strong>; Fairy Charmer **- (Mewisbetterthanyou)  
>Ingris of Redwood<strong>; Halfling/Dwarf Warrior **- (Mewisbetterthanyou)  
>Availia (Ava or Lia) Snigver<strong>; Halfling/? Warrior **- (NerdGirl284)  
>Randall Killion<strong>; Elf Thief **- (dimentioman97)  
>Vurdirk Mor<strong>; Ogre Fighter**- (BigBenjamin)**

**More Heroes (and Villains) shall arrive soon.**


End file.
